Christmas Games
by Pondy
Summary: Riku and Sora host their annual Chirstmas Party. This is the first time Axel was invited, and he only shows for one reason. Roxas hates the parties hosted by his brother... But he's gotta show. Happy AkuRoku Day!


… Why? BECAUSE I CAN. I got my inspiration for this story from City Girl Dreamer. She's a really awesome writer. After she wrote a Klondike Bar story, I just had to write this for AkuRoku day!

Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned Kingdom Hearts this would be in the actual game.

**YOU'RE INVITED**

**Riku and Sora's annual Christmas Party**

**5 PM to whenever the hell you leave (or we kick you out)**

**Riku's house- you better know where it is**

**Dress nicely OR ELSE!!!**

**Bring whatever! We're old enough now!**

**linelinelineline**

Axel rolled his eyes as he read over the invitation one last time. He was standing outside of Riku Sumori's house, where the music was already blasting. He was currently wearing black jeans and a black button-up shirt. Obviously he had not dressed himself, no, he would be wearing jeans and a t-shirt then. Kairi, Axel's younger sister, had spent the last hour deciding what the redhead should wear. Not that it mattered to him.

This would be the first year Axel was invited to the party. He had just become friends with Demyx, the hyperactive blond, who was dating Zexion, whose cousin was Riku. It was confusing, and Axel tried not to think about it. He knocked on the door, to have it opened by Sora.

"Axel! Glad you could make it! Demyx said you weren't gonna show!" Sora said excitedly. He sounded like he was already drunk. Axel could tell he had only had a few sips, since Sora wasn't the kind of guy to handle alcohol well.

"Yeah. I was bored." Axel lied. In truth, he only came because of the brunet's twin brother. Roxas was the exact opposite of Sora, but he still caught Axel's attention. Sora stepped out of the way and allowed Axel inside. People were everywhere; drinking, dancing, talking. It was like every other party he went to. Right away he found Demyx and Zexion. Zexion was standing against a wall while Demyx bounced around him. But they weren't what Axel was looking for.

He spotted the blond boy in a corner. The boys blue eyes darted away, like he had been looking at Axel. Which would be crazy, since everyone though Roxas was asexual. Axel continued on his way, deciding to make his way over to Zexion and help the poor guy out.

linelinelineakurokuakuroku

"_Demyx said Axel might not show… He wouldn't say why though." _

Why wasn't Axel coming? Was the only thing Roxas could think about. The redhead had no reason not to show… Heck, the only reason Roxas was actually in the party was because of him. Hoping to get drunk, then maybe he could actually talk to Axel. His blue eyes watched Sora open the door… Axel! Roxas almost smiled. So the redhead would show. That was good.

He watched Axel look around the room. There were a lot of people in attendance after all. Riku and Sora always went all out every year. It was a blast to help plan and set up, just not to attend. Axel looked over and Roxas moved his glace over to the dance floor. Kairi was dancing with a huge smile on her face.

When Axel looked away Roxas looked back at him. If only he had the courage to talk…

akurokuakurokuakuroku

"Alright. Roxas," Riku started. They had started a game where you asked someone a random question. The most common question, 'what would you do for a Klondike bar?', popped up every few people. Riku thought and continued, "are you actually asexual?"

Roxas was wide-eyed. He had heard people thought that about him… He snorted, "Hell no. I'm into guys."

The last part was an accident… But everyone was shocked. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Alright…. I choose Axel."

The redhead looked over at the blond, wondering what he would ask. Roxas smirked, "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

Axel smirked back, "You."

Really, Roxas wasn't expecting something like that. He blushed and turned away. So… The redhead was trying to embarrass him? It was defiantly working. While he was spaced out, the game continued, "Sora! If I locked you in a closet with Riku, what would you do?"

"Axel!" Riku smacked him on the head. All the girls were into this way more than the guys, as they all smiled and tried to get Sora to answer. Roxas knew the exact answer. It was obvious. The two boys both liked each other, that's why they always put this on.

akurokuakurokulinelineofawesomeness

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel asked the blond. Roxas had gone outside and stood on the deck. Since it was snowing most people were either inside or in a snowball fight on the lower deck. The blond was surprised to see the redhead, thinking that he would be with Demyx and Zexion.

"Oh… Hey Axel." Roxas nodded at him. He didn't want to make a big deal out of anything.

Axel walked over to the blond with one hand behind his back. As soon as he was close enough he pulled the mistletoe out from behind his back, quickly putting his hand above Roxas' head. He smiled, "Now you gotta kiss me."

Before the blond could respond, Axel had connected their lips. Roxas' eyes were wide as Axel pulled away. He tried to talk, but the redhead interrupted him.

"Well, see ya later, Roxy!" Axel threw him a peace sign as he went back inside. All Roxas could do was stare after the redhead as he touched his fingers to his lips.

Wow.

linelineline

Review please? I'll give you… cyber cookies!


End file.
